You troubled me
by Shadowyin
Summary: Unexpected characters ends up together. Pairing not decided yet :Shikamaru is engaged with a random girl?


**You troubled me.  
****  
A random fanfic that I probably won't update. But oh well.**

"Dad. Stop DRINKING! GET OUT OF HERE!!! YOU TROUBLESOME OLD MAN!" Shikamaru yelled dragging his dad to get up on his feet. Seems to be pointless, like he's knocked out.  
"Erg. I give up. You're hopeless." Shikamaru sighed and began to walk out when...

"Excuse me, are you MR. Nara's son?" Asked the waitress.

Shikamaru begins to think. 'What you see the resemblance?'

"Yes. Is something wrong?" He asked calmly as possible hopefully it wouldn't be too troublesome and he could just go back home and take a nap.

"Actually. There is a massive problem. Your father owes us bills since last month." The waitress began with a smirk.

"And how much would that be?" Shika questions. Knowing his dad he probably spent it all on sake. But he understood his dad would be reasonable when it comes to money right?

WRONG!

" over 1 million gold pieces (No idea what the currency in their world is so there you have it.)" The waitress smiled and waiting for shikamaru's reply.

Shikamaru's reactions? Eye twitching like mad, One. How are they going to pay THAT? Two. How doesn't he get out of this with his dad ALIVE. Three. Worst is just to come when his mum hears about this...

"Well...Erm...Can you VERY nice people let me and my dad go first to get my mum? I don't have cash with me." Shikmaru smiled as innocently as possible hoping for a "Yes!" But...They let him go to get the money, but his dad can't leave and they GET the money. Now he has to face his mum ALONE. Well, she can't blame him it wasn't him that spent the money.

"MUM!!MUM!! OPEN UP!" Shika shouted from the outside.

"WHAT IS IT??!!!! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THE KEYS? **AND I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO GET YOUR DAD!" **She shouted twice as loud as Shika. She just looked like a devil to him when she was saying her last sentence.

'_Toublesome women'_

"Well. Dad can't get out unless, we pay one million gold pieces so...do you have any money with you? Shikamaru just said that all in one breath as fast as he could and actually hoping she didn't hear any of that. And she actually looked like she had no clue to begin with. She was calm and just staring at him in the eye, BUT then, you could just see flames in her eyes. Shika just anime sweatdropped.

'_Let me live for tomorrow and I shall do ANYTHING! Ok maybe not anything but just let me live please god. I still haven't planned my death.'_

His mother sighed and the flames in her eyes disappeared.

"Let's go to the hokage see what she can do for us."

That, was the most calm decision he has ever seen her make. But the Hokage was BOUND to come up with the worst idea EVER!

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

"Hokage-sama!" Shika mother called, a bit louder then her usual voice yet very respectively.

"Yoshino? What is it?" Tsunade asked hiding her bottle of Sake behind her desk. (A bit too obvious.)

"I'm in debt of one million gold pieces. Is there anyway I can get that money?" Yoshino asked. For once in a lifetime Shika has seen his mother so depressed. She must be very worried to not even complain about his father in front of the hokage.

"There is. Consider yourself fortunate. However it depends on you Shikamaru. Do you accept this mission?" The Hokage asked.

"Is the mission dangerous?" Yoshino asked in a protective voice_. 'Since when did you cared about how dangerous my missions were?' Shika thought,_

"No at all." The Hokage smiled.

"I accept. What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't regret it Mr.Nara." Tsunade smiled at her own comment. "Bring her in."

Then the door bashed open with Kakashi and Asuma Sensei holding a girl who wants to get out of their grip. They both seem to be having the hardest time of holding her down. Shika ignored Kakashi sensei and Asuma sensei. Instead he tried to focus on the girl.

She was covered in dirt, although her skin seemed so delicate and pale. Eyes without pupils instead she has lavender eyes that seem to be glowing at any view. He hair seemed so smooth and shiny which goes beyond her hips. She was beautiful, yet all shikamaru sees was a girl struggling to get out of the two senseis gasp.

"LET GO OF ME! NO ONE SHOULD BE TOUCHING ME! NO ONE I TELL YOU. GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. Shika felt pity for the girl in anyway she is related to a mission. Maybe, he has to kill her, but one million gold pieces?

Kakashi got annoyed and hit on the neck and she fell to unconsciousness. Both sensei breathed out a sign of relief.

"Hey there Shikamaru." Asuma sensei smiled as he approached.

"Good job to both of you.," hokage pointed, both sensei's nodded. "Shikamaru, this is Hinata Hyuga from the hidden water village. (YES I CHANGED IT!!!) She is a sign of leaf and water villages peacefulness. A contract I should say. Basically each village must choose a person that represent thei village and that person must get married to the opposite village. However the person they chose refused to come here, as you can see. But the contract must get it over with, meaning you must marry this women in the next 2 weeks if you wish for your reward." The Hokage explained.

Shikamaru looked in terror.

"Do you accept the mission?"

"Please shika. For your father."

Shikamaru gave in. There seemed no other way to save his father.

"Then please sign here."

Tsunade took out a contact. Shikamaru took out a pen and started signing. The girl was unconscious so kakashi lifted up her hand to press against her blood (Yes she had blood on her) and pressed it against the contract.

"I'll write a check. Do not worry. You are ALL dismissed. Hinata would be taken in your care Nara's."

They all bowed respectively at her and left.

"Becareful with that girl ok?" Asuma giggled.

"Troublesome."

Yoshino hung her head down. "Gomene Shikamaru. I never expected you to do this type of mission. I'm...A terrible mother aren't I?"

"Iie. You did it to get dad back. You are always my wonderful mother no matter what you do." Shikamaru smiled. And for that it was the first time yoshino thanked her son.

Kakashi was the one carrying Hinata.

"Gomen. That's for knocking her out. She could've walked." Laughed Asuma.

"I was planning on taking her to her cousin. Neji and his wife Tenten. They used to be in the hidden water village until they got married last year and moved to Kohona."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. It'll save us a lot of trouble." Shikamaru smiled.

Yoshino just whacked him on the head. Giving him a glare.

"What? When we get married I have to see her everyday! Give me a break!" Shikamaru sighed and walked off.

Two weeks has past and A LOT has happened. Hokage spoke to Shikamaru, hinata is still sleeping encase she tries to run away.

The wedding day Hinata finally got up and realised she was in a wedding Kimono.

"Ah, you're awake Hinata-san." Hinata looked towards the voice and realised it was Tenten her Cousin-in-law.

"Hai, Tenten-san. Erm..." Questions orbit hinata's small little head, she didn't know what to ask first. How she got there? Where is she? What's the Kimono for? What was she doing there?

"You must have a lot of questions. But everything would be fine okay. It's only a wedding."

"But I don't want to get married. I curse that village for life." Hinata whispered.

"Shh... please don't make it difficult for me. Please don't say anything in the marriage just, go with the flow. Right?" Tenten start to plead Hinata.

Hinata just nodded.

The wedding went...Suprisingly smoothly. Until at night.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked with his 'You're-So-Troublesome' Tone.

"Out." Hinata said it with a hint of anger.

"It's going to rain soon." Shikamaru stated like he couldn't care less.

Hinata ignored his statement and went out.

Not too long enough it started pouring down.

HINATA P.O.V

_I love this feeling. The rain just seems to make my time freeze. So pretty. If only time could really freeze for me. –sneezes- what's wrong with me...I feel, so dizzy. _

Yes, And with that, Hinata fainted on the wet floor.

KIBA P.O.V

"What is it Akumaru?" Kiba asked his barking dog. Akumaru jumped off of Kiba and went running towards a what seems like a girl. Kiba started to run towards her too.

"Excuse me...Miss.!" Kiba shook her and just toflip her over to see her face he recognised it was one from the wedding. Shikamaru's bride.

'_She's, so beautiful. Isn't Shikamaru lucky to have her. Matte, what am I thinking? She's married.'_


End file.
